A Stranded Adventure
by Tokubetsu Rin
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki was due to go to her brother in law. She was on the plane when the the 'ground' shook. And she was off landing in the blue sea. AU. HitsuRuki RenRuki IchiRuki
1. A Dreadful Start

**A\N: This is inspired by the story that I read. But it's written in our language so I translate some parts and make some twist in it. Please be aware that this is all in Rukia's POV. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Bleach._

Day 1

"Ribiik! Ribiik! Ribiik!"

I Rukia Kuchiki woke up at the sound of my alarm. Funny as it is I choose this sound because it creep me out whenever I heard a frog. It's my phobia. They're just so disgusting. Anyway, today is the day I'm going to California! Finally going to see Nii – sama again after five years. Very long right? It is only because it took me five years since I'm twenty to finish all the requirements needed. Since I refused to take my Nii – sama's offer; he can gave me enough money to go but I don't want to since he's already the one who's sending money for my sister and me. I have to work to earn all by myself. That's why it took five long years to actually finish everything.

Excited.

Yeah. I'm super excited. Going to meet my brother in law after a long time (we're actually close). This is it! I went downstairs after I showered dragging my rather heavy luggage in the process. I looked at my sister Hisana Kuchiki; who's preparing breakfast for the both of us.

"Nee –san, what's our breakfast?" I started, my mouth already watering at the delicious aroma.

"Oh, just the usual: fried eggs, Buttered Toast, Hot Chocó and – some pancakes!" she said while putting everything on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" I said before stuffing my mouth with food. Refraining myself from moaning when the toast just melted on my tongue gosh this is heaven. My sister sat in front of me having a big grin on her face.

"How is it?" she asked still smiling.

"De-wi-shous." she chuckled then hand me a glass of water.

"It's delicious." I repeated while grabbing a pancake. I quickly put chocolate syrup and some sugar. Yes I like it sweet. And no, I don't get fat.

Nee –san glanced at the clock before frowning a little.

"You better finish quickly before you miss your flight." She instantly put on her smile and handed me a tissue. I grinned then gulped the rest of my Hot Choco.

Grabbing a table napkin I wiped my mouth not bothering to wash my hands. I still have thirty minutes before my flight and the airport is only a twenty minute ride. But still I have to get going.

"Aren't you really going to come with me?" my unwanted question finally asked. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Can you at least come with me to the airport? Please?" I gave her my (cutest) puppy eyes. Her face brightened and her lips broke into a soft laugh.

"Of course, come on I'll drive you there." We walked out of the house then walked to her car. We put on our seatbelts and she started driving. The ride was fun since it will be the last time I'm going to see her after three months. We chatted with her telling me to always practice my English since it's going to be a foreign country. I laughed at her ridiculousness until we reached our destination. Ah. Finally I'm here. I look at her before hugging her tightly. Both of us are sad for being apart but also happy.

"Go on. I don't want to keep you." I nodded then brushed away my unshed tears.

"I'll miss you." I told her one last time.

"I'll miss you too. Go now, you how your brother despises unpunctuality." I laughed at my sister's attempt of humor. Then with my one last wave I headed inside the airport. My feet manage to walk its way through the guards lifting my slightly distraught face.

I looked at my right. Ugh. What a sight. There, a couple sucking each other's faces. I quickly turned away and looked at my left. A mother was scolding her daughter a frown found its way on my face while I shook my head. Mother's should understand their child not to-

"Ow!" I bumped my head into something hard well not really hard but rather muscular. I shot my hand up and touch the blue thing in front of me. It's soft and smells like mint and –

"Uhm…miss are you okay?" A low voice broke me out of my thoughts. My head turned up and looked at a pair of teal eyes staring at me with concern and a hint of amusement. But neither bothered me not if my one and only crush is staring at me as if I'm the most important thing in the world. Yes, if it's one of the famous male idols in Japan. The cool and the most beautiful of all; the one and only Hitsugaya Toshiro. I felt my knees turn to jelly.

"Uh miss?" He shook my shoulders lightly.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm okay!" I smiled at him and give him my rather cute apology even bowing in front of him.

"I'm sorry!"

"No don't be I should be the one saying – " he was cut off by someone who has a big scowl plastered on his face and his arms cross. A man who have bright orange hair and warm amber eyes.

"Cut it out Toshiro we have a flight to go."

I stared at him wide eyed until my eyes glimpse a flash of red I look at his left and saw a smirking pineapple at his right I saw a pair of green eyes. And beside Toshiro was a man with tattoo on his face. I gulped aware of all the males in front of me.

I looked back at Toshiro who's staring at me his face etched with concern until we heard a female voice saying the next flight was up in 15 minutes. Toshiro reached for his pocket and brought out a clean blue handkerchief he brought it to my face which I instinctively touched. Oh damn! I'm literally drooling in front of them. The five of them walked away leaving me blushing in humiliation.

But.

Oh my gosh.

What was that?

Did I just meet the five of the most popular idols in Japan?

Yes.

Oh yes I did!

_"Flight to California in ten minutes."_

Oops. I better go!

~0~0~0~0~0~

I shifted uncomfortably but excitedly in my seat while watching people enter the plane. Some idly chatting at each other, others are talking to someone over the phone while others are taking pictures to the five gentlemen that are currently walking inside and fixing their luggage. One with long black hair, the other with short one, a red head, one with bright orange and last but not the least a white hair that defies gravity.

What?

So they're going to California too? Oh my, this is my lucky day. But there is a current problem; the 'hot' guys are five rows in front from me. How disappointing, my neck can outshine a giraffe now. Since they are a little far and I'm a bit short and a little flat. I look at the current lady walking through the seats then I looked down at myself. Yes I'm flat indeed. I sighed maybe I'm not really lucky. How can a superstar Hitsugaya Toshiro even glance at me if he already has thousands of fans? Maybe he sees me as one of them too. Besides he has been paired up with more beautiful actresses and much "_cough cough"_ bustier than me. Oh well.

I grabbed my phone with Toshiro as my wallpaper. My attempt to see him once again sparked. Damn, how can I get to the front without getting too obvious? I rubbed my chin when a light bulb shines on my head. A sheepish smirk found its way on my face. Standing up I told the attendant my excuse. Lavatory. This is in the front part of the plane. I made my way through the passengers passing the orange head man. When I passed Toshiro's chair I waved at him and he smiled at me. I felt like I'm in heaven the second time around. It is as if he gave that smile only for me not for his fans which we (including me) shared. But this, this is only for me. A smile only for me.

Before I daydreamed in front of a lot of passengers I made my way to the lavatory room to fix myself because I'm going to see him again when I go back.

I fixed my hair with my hands since I don't bring a comb with me. And I wipe my face with the handkerchief that my prince gave to me. While currently making cute smiles in front of the mirror the lights inside started to turn on and off. I started to pray silently. Oh God Please don't let this be like those movies. I'm still young. I still have a lot of dreams. I still don't have a life size chappy! And I'm still a virgin! I still want to live!

But still… this isn't a joke. I started to scurry out of the small room when I felt the "ground" shake. I walked out not entirely surprised when the passengers are starting to panic. I felt my chest tighten at my current predicament. This is not good. A woman bumped at me crying in disbelief and I felt myself panicking at this dilemma. No! No! I'm not going to die. I just need to inhale and exhale. I'm going to get through this. I am strong enough.

I calmed down a little trying to think a possible solution. When the plane suddenly shook violently that I have to hold onto a nearest seat to keep my balance. I can hear the other passenger's shouting and the children crying. I shut my eyes close wanting everything to go away. Everything felt like a dream as the airplane glided carelessly to the right I felt my petite body slipped. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when…

Two pairs of muscular arms caught me. The plane shook again making me dizzy. I felt the 'arms' tighten around me. Twisting my fist on the person's shirt I did not bother to look when the plane came; crashing down in the middle of the sea.

**A\N: So what do you think? Grammatical errors? Sorry 'bout that English is my second language. But if you want you can PM me or review the errors I could change them for you! =D the pairing is not sure yet but… **

**Anyways please review. **


	2. The Sea Palace

**Okay… I'm back! I tried my best to finish this chapter so here you go.**

**Itskokohakufan: That's bad and I guess I heard that from the news. But I'm from the Philippines too!**

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan: Here you go!**

**Ayato-sama: Thank goodness there are no errors. I'm actually a HitsuKarin fan but Hitsuruki's fine and GrimmIchi too. Yeah I read Yaoi but only in those too. Oh and don't get me wrong here I'm an Ichiruki fan. Well I actually partner Rukia to almost everyone close to her since she's so adorable! Hahaha. =D **

Day 1— The Sea Palace

_Blue._

_Everything's blue._

_My eyes are cloudy._

_It's blurry too._

_What the…?_

_Did I just saw a tail?_

_This is crazy. I must be dreaming._

_Where am I?_

_Wait…_

_Something- no, someone was coming over me._

_I tried to scream._

_Tried._

_Water filled my lungs._

_I can't breathe._

~0~0~0~0~0~

I didn't know climbing a tree would be a little hard. I mean I just wanted to drink some coconut juice since the heat is killing me. It actually doesn't look like a coconut since the fruit is red and the trunk is yellow. The thing is I got so confident on climbing this tree that I found near the shore. Never thought that it will be this tough. Oh well… at least I knew what to expect. I settled near the shore sitting on one of the rocks that I found in trying to get some food. The dried leaves seem to be enough to lessen the heat from the rough rock.

'_At least it's comfortable.'_

Putting the red coconut aside, I sighed when a rush of wind hit me within this blistering heat. Everything seems so calm. Unlike my hysterical reaction when I found out I'm stuck in an island in the middle of nowhere. I just chuckled when I remember my scene with the poor frog.

_A large feeling of nausea hit me like a pistol. Damn. I rushed to stand up having the need to puke. But it turns out that it was a bad idea. I ended up throwing up everything on myself._

_"__Eew. I'm so gross."_

_I made my way to the sea to clean myself up. At least I feel better now if not a little dizzy I just need to cool myself in this seawater then I'll be – _

_Wait… seawater. I looked around me. Red Coconut trees—wait red?, a territory of sand and a clean blue sea._

_What am I doing here?_

_I scan through my memories to know what happened._

**_…_****_the airplane glided carelessly to the right I felt my petite body slipped. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when…_**

**_Two pairs of muscular arms caught me. The plane shook again making me dizzy. I felt the 'arms' tighten around me. Twisting my fist on the person's shirt I did not bother to look when the plane came; crashing down in the middle of the sea…_**

_I felt my jaw dropped. Panic erupting from every piece of me. Now what am I going to do? I'm stuck in a place called nowhere and I'm now a person who you could tell was lost! This is impossible. What did I ever do in the twenty-five years of my life to receive this kind of punishment? Was it because of that cheap trick that I did when I was in high school? The one where I replace a peach lipstick in the make-up kit of that freaking bitch? She's allergic to peaches! Only a stupid person would put something in their face without bothering to know the difference. But still! She deserved it! She's the one who "accidentally" painted my locker with a black paint. I've got detention for a week! _

_But still that's not the point. I pulled myself out of my thoughts when a wave hit me forcing me to settle back to the sand. I was stomping all the way when I felt something jump on my feet. I looked down and felt my face turn green. It's a –_

_"__FROG!"_

_I stepped on the poor thing until it escapes the weight of my dangerous feet. My butt hit the sand floor while I stare at the frog that seemed to be stretching. _

_"__Gracious Madam, it's not nice to step on people. I'm lucky I didn't crack a bone or two." A deep croaky voice erupted from nowhere. I turned around hoping to find the owner of the voice._

_"__I'm still waiting for an apology you know."Realization dawned upon me when the green thing look at me then smiled. Goodness! It smiled. But it suddenly turned into a frown._

_"__Are you alright Ma'am you look a bit pale." I stared at the frog incredulously while pointing an accusing finger at it._

_"__You talked."_

Then I fainted. Maybe that was just a dream. I've never heard of a frog species that could talk and besides when I woke up it's not there anymore. That stupid thing creep me out. I shuddered at the memory. This is it she's hallucinating.

"Yup. I'm sure that it was just a dream."

"What is a dream?" I froze in the middle of getting another sip of my juice when a deep and croakier voice spoke up behind me. The frog was there.

I screamed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Are you saying that I'm in a dream land?" The creature in front of me sighed for the fifth time then it turned around slightly frowning.

"Ms. Rukia how many times do I have to tell you that it's The Sea Palace?! This is a place where faeries, elves, wizards, talking animals and the merfolk live! This is a magical place! Where anyone can be happy and free!" Mr. Froggy narrates while twirling on a sunflower who's singing for a choir effect. Yeah right this place can get anymore creepier! It already creep me out in the first place! That explains the red coconut. Damn luck.

"Yeah, yeah it's a dream land." I shook my head. I just hit my head somewhere. All of this is a mirage. And I'm going to wake up soon. In that way this craziness will be over. Come on! Who would believe that a frog can talk and plants can sing?! Only a crazy person would believe this is all true! I mean this is twentieth century where can you find elves or faeries? Nowhere! Damn, I should get checked when this is all over.

"What do I need to do for you to believe me?" the frog says somewhat exasperated. Hey, no one can blame him. He'd been repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Bring me home." I said. Voice stern and eyes held with a hereditary determination. I miss my sister. And if I was gone for two days Nii-sama would be worrying too. I can't let them worry about me for too long. They're my only family. So if I have to believe what the talking frog says just to get me back. I will. Just to see them again.

Mr. Froggy's eyes scanned me up and down seeing my change of mood. He must've noticed my tone when I said the word home.

"If you mean the Human World, it's going to be tough. Humans can't go in here if they don't know the passages." The frog looked at me and I nodded at him to continue.

"The first is if you have a fae blood. Humans with fae blood can go under the Wet Mirror. It's a river that fairfolk use to go back and forth in the human realm and the palace. Second, if an elf turned you to be one of them you can dig your way in here through their Underground Dome. Third, witchcraft and lastly if you could breathe underwater. We can't just go and –''

"Wait, wait what do you mean breathe underwater?" I cut him of my eyes widening to the size of saucers; remembering my dream of a tail. A fish tail.

"You mean like a fish?" Froggy sighed and nodded his 'hands' three fingers wiped his face as if calming him for an incoming headache.

"Yeah, the merfolk. Like I said we can't just –" I cut him off again.

"You mean that creature is a mermaid?"

"Yes it must be a mermaid no other—wait a mermaid? How come you came across a mermaid?" Froggy shifted into a sitting position eyes shining like stars—ready to listen to a story. I sighed. And began to tell him what happened.

"I was in a plane on my way to California. When "something" happens it landed in the sea. And what I thought was a dream was actually true. Before I passed out I saw a tail. The thing with the tail is coming to me and when I tried to scream water filled my lungs and I can't breathe."

"So…?" I groaned this thing can be a little nut head sometimes.

"So I'm thinking that maybe that mermaid brought me here. Since I also found myself near the shore the second time I woke up." Pointedly, I look at my little companion who had a three webbed finger hand under his chin stuck in thought.

"That's new I never heard a mermaid taking a human in here before."

"You mean—"

"I'm not finished yet. I was wondering what a mermaid doing in the Human Realm. One of the merfolk laws is a rule where mermaid and merman are forbidden to enter the Human World." He looked at me with confusion.

"Are you sure that it's a mermaid?" I sat in front of him with my hands on my crossed legs.

"Yes I'm quite sure. That's what a fish tail symbolizes right? And I thought that it was a person coming over to me in the first place." We stared at each other thinking about my situation.

"And besides," I said after a while.

"I'm inside a plane. It's made of metal. How will I suppose to get out of there? And if the plane landed in the sea it will be hard to take the doors out because of the water pressure and no normal human can break that door. Which got me thinking how the hell did I manage to get outside?" I look at Mr. Froggy with my head resting on my palm. This whole situation is getting all of my energy drained.

"Merman strength. It's the only thing that made sense. Only a merman can have strength like that." He stands up and looked at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Come on I'll take you to the Princess. We can ask her about this." He held up his hand.

"The princess?" I took his green webbed hand. Not bothered if he's a frog or not with my phobia long forgotten.

"Yes the merfolk princess. She's the kindest being I ever met." I chuckled at his dreamy face.

"Ooookay… where do we find this princess?"

"In the lagoon, she refused to stay in the castle since it's too "stuffy" for her taste." I laughed. Maybe I'm going to like this princess. I stop when Froggy skidded into a halt. That's the time I realize that we were actually running.

"Ururu!" Froggy shouted. A large caterpillar appeared in front of us.

"Uhm… are we going to ride in that thing?" My voice shaking at the enormity of this caterpillar. Froggy sensing my fear smiled at me understandingly.

"Don't worry, Ururu flies carefully." He jump onto the bare green back of the caterpillar and patted the space at his side motioning for me to come. Hesitatingly I climbed on and sat next to him. When we were already in the air when I realize that everything around me is real and whatever I do this won't be a dream.

_'__Yeah even caterpillars fly in a dream.' _I thought sarcastically. I didn't realize that I'm clutching Froggy tightly until he choked out my name.

"Ru-ki-a…!" I let go of him not before I ask him another question.

"Hey Froggy, What's your name?" He blushed at the nickname and looked at me shyly.

"It's Hanatarou."

"Hanatarou." I repeated whilst giving him a small smile. Ururu flew faster I looked down seeing trees with leaves of different colors. I looked up and found the clods turning purple. Ururu ducked when a horse with wings come flying at us. _'Oh yeah!'_ I thought to myself.

_'__This is one hella' adventure!"_

~0~0~0~0~0~

**A/N: Well I didn't expect that it's going to be fantasy. If any of you are disappointed go tell me I wouldn't mind. But I just want to remind you that this is the kind of adventure that my brain want so I won't say sorry for those who have higher expectations.=P Please tell me if you like it though I'll continue this if you do! Oh and thank you for the reviews in the first chapter! I love them all. You can give me suggestions if you have it'll make it easier for me to do the next chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
